Baboons (animal)
Baboons are animals that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Baboons are primates with small eyes and long muzzles. In The Lion Guard Baboons are relatively small animals, with thick brown fur and a pale brown underbelly. They have a bald face and a long, dog-like muzzle. Information Baboons are omnivorous primates that live primarily in East Africa. They use over 30 vocalizations to communicate with their troops, as well as multiple nonvocal gestures. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar ]] During the song Tonight We Strike, a baboon is shown among the unsteadily balanced Pride Landers. Later, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono go in search of their friend Fuli. Bunga quickly discovers that she is being chased by an angry group of baboons. She manages to keep ahead of them as she flees, but only just. Beshte comes to her aid, lying on the ground so that she can leap over him but standing before the baboons can follow suit, causing them to collide with him. They collapse to the ground, dazed, and Fuli apologizes to them, explaining that she didn't intend to offend them when she commented that they "looked funny" when they scratched their heads. The baboon leader accepts her apology before falling back onto the ground. The Rise of Makuu When Makuu and the crocodiles push the hippos out of Big Springs, this leads to the giraffes moving into the baboons' forest. The baboons are therefore forced to leave their forest, and choose to move into Pride Rock, much to the irritation of the princess. At the time, the Guard is unable to think of a solution to rid Pride Rock of the baboons, and Kion goes off to think. Later, after Makuu is forced out of Big Springs, Ono flies through the air and spots the baboons back in their forest where they belong. Bunga the Wise argues with the Lion Guard]] The Lion Guard attempts to coax a troop of baboons out of the tree in which they are perched, as the tree is about to fall off of a cliff due to the heavy rain. The baboons are unwilling to come down because they are dry in the tree, but Bunga climbs up and farts in their direction, causing them to rapidly flee. The Guard manages to round all the baboons up safely, but to Fuli's annoyance, a couple have perched themselves on her back. The Kupatana Celebration During the song Jackal Style, a jackal pup snatches a berry from an unsuspecting baboon. ]] = At Kupatana, Goigoi chases a baboon around the elephants before he is stopped by Fuli. Baboons are later seen feasting on the baobab blossoms with the other Pride Landers. Follow That Hippo! Mtoto calls out a warning to a group of Pride Landers, including a baboon, that the hyenas are attacking. The baboon and the other Pride Landers flee onto a rock, and the Lion Guard arrives to sort things out. Kion asks who saw the hyenas and where they are, and the baboon reports that they are in the grass. Kion orders the hyenas out, but discovers that it was only a young baboon, Gumba, and a young ostrich, Kambuni. Gumba exclaims that they aren't really hyenas, and Kambuni explains that they were just playing Lion Guard. Gumba adds that it was all Mtoto's idea. He later explains more about their game, telling the Guard that Mtoto always plays as Beshte and whoever is last plays Bunga. He promises not to scare everybody again. the baboon flees from Cheezi]] Later, as Beshte takes Mtoto home, they pass a lake where one baboon is grooming another. Mtoto later meets up with his friends, including the young baboon Gumba. They begin to play Lion Guard, but are interrupted by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. They all manage to escape, spare Mtoto, who the hyenas continue to pursue. Gumba later reports this to the Lion Guard, who go to rescue Mtoto. Mtoto is later seen telling his friends how he and Beshte escaped the hyenas and the crocodiles. Kion even gives Mtoto a muddy Mark of the Lion Guard, and Gumba and Mtoto's other friends surround Kion, begging him to give them a mark next. The Call of the Drongo A baboon appears briefly during the song Bird of a Thousand Voices. When Tamaa approaches them, they refuse to share their meal of berries. The Trouble With Galagos When Badili accidentally growls at the Lion Guard, he claims it was an accident, and that he thought they were baboons. They had been chasing him in his dreams. Fuli comments that she too, has had the same dream. Notable Baboons in The Lion Guard *Big Baboon *Gumba *Baby Baboon Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Pride Landers